Consequences
by Moongypsy04
Summary: Another year is beginning at Hogwarts and all the residents of this ancient castle can feel the tension in the air. What will come is a mystery but one thing is for certain, Hogwarts new resident will change things irreparably. SSOC, NO MARYSUE!
1. Prolouge

Summary: Another year is beginning at Hogwarts and all the residents of this ancient castle can feel the tension in the air. What will come is a mystery but one thing is for certain, Hogwarts new resident will change things irreparably. SS/OC, NO MARY-SUE!

Disclaimer: Hmmmmmmmmm……nope I don't own HP……..pause for moment of sadness……….o well.

**Consequences**

It was never supposed to happen. There was a reason it was forbidden. Yet still I found myself falling, found myself losing control of the situation. I was diving off a cliff without a parachute. And for the first time in my life I understood freedom, and I knew no fear, for I had faith that he would catch me.

It was to be the same routine, just like every mission. I would stay my turn and when that period was over, my alter-ego was to fade back into the woodwork, becoming nothing but an apparition in the memories of those whose paths I had crossed. But something went wrong. Don't ask me what, for even after all these years I still cannot discern what happened. Yet it did and nothing can or will change that. I accept that now.

My family had warned me, "It will never work, you are too different". And it was true. We had but a few small things in common and even these things could not outweigh the differences. We were like fire and ice, never to mix, but if somehow accomplished, more beautiful then could have ever been deemed possible.

Many years ago I heard the phrase, "It is better to have loved and to have lost than to never have loved before." I doubt I have ever heard such a ridiculous sentence. To have lost love is to lose oneself. To lose all illusions, all optimism, all feeling of reality. It is the entrance to an endless void in which one is faced with the truth that no matter what happens the pain shall never completely dissipate, the scars will never disappear. Then all that you are left with is the rubble of your inner self and a few measly building tools.

It has been many years since the incident, and time has reshaped me. Once again I laugh and once again I celebrate life. But there shall forever be that hole, never to be filled, for to have loved is to give a piece of ones own soul to another and such a gift can never be taken back.

Moongypsy04….after my last story got, count them, NO REVIEWS!...I was almost ready to throw in the towel. But I am going to try again. PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: None of it is mine but maybe if I ever find J.K. Rolling drunk enough I can buy it with a penny………….What? I can dream, cant I?

* * *

**Consequences**

Princess Tsarina D'Aconia was bored. And not just _o gosh I am bored, what should I do? _but bang your head on the wall and scream in frustration while pulling your hair from your very scalp, BORED! It seemed no matter what she did her parents would never allow her to become involved in anything! No matter what she asked, it was always too dangerous. 'But of course they never take into account that I am a qualified master assassin,' she thought angrily to herself, 'Noooooooo because even then _accidents can happen_'.

I guess to understand this scene, one would have to understand Tsarina first. Princess Tsarina is the second child of the king and queen of the Atlantian people. Contrary to popular belief, their people never died out, but rather went into hiding after humans destroyed their island. (Their people still haven't forgiven humans for that.) Her older sister Alarice is heir to the throne and because of such, has spent many of her years preparing to eventually take over for their parents. Unfortunately, as the second child this had left very little for Tsarina to do after her primary schooling had been completed. In hopes of showing her parents that she could both protect herself and be a productive member of society, Tsarina threw herself into her studies. After years of work she received her masteries in spell weaving, runic magic, languages, assinations, spying, basic magic, wizarding magic, healing, and because of an extreme lack of excitement in her life, potions. Now though, even learning held no interest whatsoever. She was desperate for an adventure.

Well now that that is done with, lets continue where we left off. Tsarina was pacing back and forth along the hallway trying to come up with yet another ploy to get her parents to unlock the proverbial shackles that bound her to the palace. Hearing an argument on the other side of the door, she opened it slightly and listened to the quarrel taking place.

"Well someone needs to go!" She heard her mother yell, "Things are getting to heated up to ignore what is going on."

"I agree," her father spoke calmly, "But still, what would be needed at the moment is a spy with knowledge of wizarding magic and right now we don't have any available ones."

"Something will have to be figured out"

"Yes, but what?" her father replied. She thought to herself, 'Perfect, this is my chance.'

"I could go," her voice seemed to echo in the silence.

"I forbid it!' her father protested.

"But father," she argued "I am perfect for this job. All that you have mentioned applies to me, and like you said, there are not any other options right now."

"She does have a point," her mother added.

"You are willing to go on a mission you know nothing about?" He asked skeptically.

"Yes," she stated. Her father began to pace back and forth, looking at her every few moments, holding his judgment .When his eyes meet with fierce determination, he grudgingly agreed.

"Very well, but you have accepted this." Tsarina ran up to him and hugged him, completely ecstatic. After a few moments he looked at her and said, "Be ready to leave for the human world in five days. Your mission will be explained to you upon your departure." Throughout this phrase she had been nodding consistently, but when she heard his last words her head shot up and angrily she blurted out,

"THE HUMAN WORLD?"

* * *

Well that was the second chappie. What do you think? REVIEW! 


	3. Chapter 2

**Consequences**

Summary: Another year is beginning at Hogwarts and all the residents of this ancient castle can feel the tension in the air. What will come is a mystery but one thing is for certain, Hogwarts new resident will change things irreparably. SSOC, NO MARYSUE!

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Harry Potter, though if things continue as they are, one of my descendents should be able to buy it off e-bay.

* * *

Tsarina looked up at the giant castle looming in front of her, dread coursing through her veins. Why oh why had she agreed to this? It was utter ludicrcy! She didn't even like humans! But, the decision was made and she couldn't back out now. Plus the sad truth was, anything save biting off her own arm was better then the miserable boredom she had been living with at home.

So, with as much delay as possible, she walked up to the gates and went into the front foyer of the castle. Upon her arrival Tsarina immediately lost all hope that humans could possibly respectable. She saw an old geezer of man waiting for her, eyes twinkling in an eerily giddy manner. She quickly decided that those eyes were to be avoided as much as possible in the future.

"Ms. D'Arconia?" he asked, and at her nod continued, "Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of this wonderful school. I received your letter and application, and I must admit that I am relieved to have found such a competent Defense teacher for this year."

She smiled back at him, and clenching her teeth responded, "Glad to be here sir. But do try to call me Tsarina; I would hate to seem one for formalities."

"Of course," he replied in a peppy manner. Oh how she wished she could kill him. It wouldn't take much, just one clean swipe with a knife. But no, she had made a promise. Damm that little voice of guilt. "Well then," he continued "shall I give you a quick tour of the castle?" And before Tsarina could even begin to formulate some sarcastic response, he was off.

The next morning found Tsarina sitting on her bed in the quarters that had been provided to her. In all truth she had to admit that her rooms were actually quite nice. Furnished in a rather subdued style, the room was decked in a series of blues excluding the ceiling which was a soft white. There were several tasteful pieces of furniture scattered around the room. For something in the human world, it really was half descent.

After studying her surroundings for a bit, she decided that she would actually have to leave her room today and share in the company of humans. As horrid as that seemed, she had to admit to a small curiosity as to what would happen this year.

Entering the great hall, she quickly noticed the mass of adults all located along a long table in the front of the hall. With dread she noticed the eerie bumble-man from the day before. Two seconds later, Tsarinas day took a dreadful turn, he noticed her.

Dumbledore stood and loudly announced, "Everyone, may I introduce you to Tsarina D'Arconia, the defense professor for the year." There was a pause as all of the professors turned and stared in her general direction, but they soon resumed their previous conversations, completely ignoring her. Boy did she feel welcome. She muttered something about how it was nice to meet them too. Of course, lucky her, Dumbledore overheard this. He peered at his colleagues and then spoke in a reprimanding tone, "Now, now people, let's go introduce ourselves, shall we?" Tsarina noticed that her now-colleagues must had become used to Dumbledore's annoying actions for, with exasperated expressions, the majority of them walked up to her and introduced themselves to her.

The first person to reach her was an incredibly large fellow that was far too awake for that early in the morning. The obviously half giant man introduced himself as Rebus Hagrid, the care of magical creatures professor and groundskeeper. Tsarina quickly dismissed him as nothing more important than a loose-mouthed fool when he asked her whether or not she was an order member. Though she found her curiosity was peeked by the fact that he was almost immediately silenced afterwards and that several different, all unbelievable excuses followed his question.

Next was a strict-looking woman named Minerva McGonagall, the transfiguration teacher, who introduced herself in perhaps the curtest manner possible. She seemed entirely skeptic of her efficiency and, if her muttering was anything to go by, annoyed with the old man. Tsarina immediately liked her.

Following her came Filius Flickwick, the tiny charms professor, whom she instantly recognized as being ¾ dwarf. She quicky concealed her aura in fear of her true nature being recognized but not quickly enough for he shot her a suspicious look. Still, despite his upbeat manner, he seemed to be pleasant enough, and the simple fact that he was descended from a respectable race inspired her to plan to get to know the man in the future.

More names and faces followed, none really seemingly important. Finally she had been introduced to all of the professors but one. A tall lanky man swept towards her in an arrogant manner, his cloak billowing behind him. He had disgustingly greasy hair and a rather predominant nose. Still, she refrained from making the comment she so desperately wanted to and stuck out her hand for him to shake.

He sneered at her and instead of taking her hand simply introduced himself as Severus Snape, the resident potions master and teacher of the subject. Admittedly a tad frustrated, Tsarina could not help calling out to him as he swept away, "I hope that you can get things sorted out then because it must hurt having you head stuck up you ass." He froze at the comment then tuned and sneered again, then continued out of the hall. Out of the corner of her eye, Tsarina could see the McGonagall woman sniggering at the remark.

* * *

I know, I know. It's moving really slow. Still, I plan to pick it up once the school year starts, I just think it's important for her first impressions of people to be shown. I will not give up on this story although I admittingly bad with updating. But my beta the lovely escptheshdw835 has been working on me and I promise I will update more often now. Please o please review! 


End file.
